pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness' Revenge: The Return of Kaylania the Fox
This is where Darkness brings Kaylania back to life and they both try to take over the world. Plot Darkness believes that he wants to destroy the planet that Crystal and her friends live on, but he knows he'll need some help. So his father goes into the light-filled dimension, and asks La Deelada to bring Kaylania back to life. After a short discussion, both foxes set out to destroy Crystal's planet. Will they succeed? Or will they fail yet again? Characters Heroes Team Ice, Team Physics Light the Fox Enemies Darkness the Fox Kaylania the Fox Chapter 1-A New Plan In a black hole, not too long after the incident with sucking up all the heroes' power... Darkness: Argh! There's gotta be some way I can get at them! Al Kehain: ........ Darkness: Ah! I've got it! Al Kehain: What is it, my son? Darkness: Destroy the planet they're living on! Only... the last few times I've tried to do so(flashbacks to past defeats) I've been beaten every time, even in space, by 4 of them! Al Kehain: Hmmm, do you think that you need help? Darkness: Hmmm, Well, yeah, I did have someone in mind, but they're dead. Al Kehain: You mean, one from that planet was worthy? Darkness: Yes. She almost killed the whole planet, I was watching on the moon, and I thought they were done for, but again, heroes save the day again! Al Kehain: Well, maybe "she" was alone just like you are. Darkness: She died out in that incident. There's no way she could've survived. Al Kehain: I could get her back, then maybe you can use that old element-sucking machine again! Darkness: That could be a diversion, thanks. Al Kehain: Hmmm, you think you can put on an act for me? Darkness: What? Al Kehain: Pretend you're sick, and you need a replacement, which will be this girl you're talking about. Darkness: Okay. I'll do it. Al Kehain: You'll get your dream. Chapter 2-Reviving an Old Villain Al Kehain disguised himself as a fox, that ooked different from Darkness, but not too much, so he could enter the other dimension. Meanwhile, Light and La Deelada were talking peacefully. Until... Light: Hey! That's...! La Deelada: Don't worry, my dear. I'll take care of him. Al Kehain(fox form) steps in. Al Kehain: Hello, La Deelada. I'm afraid I've got a problem. La Deelada: What's that? Al Kehain: Darkness is sick with a special virus that even darkness/liquid can catch. Take a look(shows them image of Darkness sick) Light: Oh the poor guy! Will he be okay? Al Kehain: Yes, he'll be fine. However, I need a replacement, it's a bit lonely in there with a sick fox, so, can I have you revive Kaylania the Fox? La Deelada: Are you telling the truth? Al Kehain: True as ever, dear. La Deelada: Okay, you may have Kaylania. Just don't do anything bad with her! Al Kehain: Oh don't worry, we'll be fine.(vanishes) Light: Hey! Come back! Do you want me to go after him?! La Deelada: I've got that feeling too, dear. But we can't follow them. The black hole they live in is crueller than themselves. I tried going in there as a fox once, black and everything. However, it detected that I was a light being, and nearly killed me. I'm glad Al Kehain managed to tell me to escape. I wouldn't like to see your reaction. Light: Oh. Guess we can't spy on them. La Deelada: No. But don't worry, you'll be able to stop him. Light:(facepalm) Muuuum, everytime I've tried to get him, he always comes back! Like that time with the elemental powers being lost to a machine problem, that wasn't his first. And that time he turned Crystal to a Raccoon/Werecoon girl with me, that wasn't his first. La Deelada: (sighs) Just keep trying, dear. You'll get him soon. Light: Hmmmm... I sure hope they aren't plotting something nasty like last time. Chapter 3-Destroying the World with Help Darkness: Hey, wake up! Kaylania: Huuuh? What?? What... happened? Darkness: Listen, Kaylania, we need your help. Kaylania: Hunh? Tell me, what happened, when, my daughter, those pests, defeated me. Darkness: Listen. When you were killed, I was watching, and I thought you were worthy of being able to pair up with me, but you died before I could even think about it. You're back, thanks to La Deelada. Al Kehain: You tried to destroy the planet before, am I not mistaken? Kaylania: Yes, but, Kayla, and her friends, two of them, I forgot their names, stopped me. Ughh... Darkness: What did the other two look like? Kaylania: One of them, was a little purple puppy that could fly- Darkness: That little pest, Choco, isn't he. Kaylania: Yes, and the other one, she was a blue raccoon- Darkness: Crystal?! Don't worry, we'll get revenge on them! Listen to my plan. We'll go as far a distance as the moon from the planet, and we'll use this machine(holds up an even stronger element-sucking machine) to make a diversion, and they won't be able to catch us. We'll then go to your base and make those bugs that almost destroyed that planet stronger. They'll probably endure the diversion, but to get in the planet, because clouds will cover the whole planet, you'll need to make a pathway to where your old base was. Kaylania: Okay, just, it's very cold there- Darkness: Sorry, it's just, I can deal with the cold very well. Don't worry. Al Kehain: So, Kaylania, we want you to help Darkness in his quest to destroy the planet Earth. Can you do that? Kaylania: Yes. I still have my wand. I can help him out any time. Darkness: Okay. So let's go. Darkness carried Kaylania and the stronger machine and hightailed it for Earth. Meanwhile, with Light... Light: Oh! There's Darkness! Oh wait, that might be Kaylania. Our spy thing is so useless. La Deelada: Don't worry, Light. When the time is right, you may go. Light: (sghs) You told me that last time, stop, okay? I won't go now, just, don't be too late. Chapter 4-An Old Villain Strikes Again With Darkness and Kaylania... Darkness: Will this work a second time? I don't know.(presses button) Clouds gathered the whole planet. Kaylania: Um da da da Um da da da, Take us to my old castle! They teleported. Down on Earth, in the Blue Ridge Zone, it was peaceful. Chocolate started jumping/rolling around and landed in front of Crystal's home. Crystal: Oh Choco... Chocolate: I can't help it if I'm playful! Clouds build up. Crystal: Oh no, not this again. Endure it, Choco! With Sophana... Sophana: You can't let that weakness get to you, Spikeball! Remember what happened last time?! Spikeball: Plip, plip plip!(Yes, I remember!) Sophana: Endure it! With Ivy... Ivy: Lightningbolt, don't give in to it! Otherwise you'll be sucked in! Lightningbolt: Pri Pri prrrrriiiiiii(I know thaaaaaaaat) With Team Physics... Snap: Oh no! Not this again! Tornado: Quick! Get a screenshot! Snap: I've already got one from a little while ago, there's two of 'em this time! Sheila: Whatever we do, we can't give in to the wave! Snap: Strange thing is, it's coming down slower than last time! Team Ice then knock on Team Physics door. Sheila: I'll get it!(opens door) Hey guys! Crystal: I've got no time to talk. Neither have yous. Look up at the sky! Snap: We know. Strange thing is, the wave that sucks all the power is coming down slower than before, maybe that's not the main attack this time around. Sheila: Hmmm, what's the screenshot, Snap? Snap: Um, well, Darkness, holding a bigger version of the element-sucking machine, is in it, and someone else... I don't know who it is though, looks like a purple fox- Kayla: Can you show me the screenshot? Snap: Okay, but, I gurantee you won't know who it is.(shows screenshot on the screen again) Crystal: Hey! Chocolate: That's....! Kayla: Kaylania! Team Physics: WHAT?! A couple of seconds later... Sheila: I can't believe it. Kayla: But, I thought we defeated her that time, remember? My first adventure with you two? Crystal: Yeah, I wonder how she came back. Chocolate: She was done for in that battle, she wouldn't have stood a chance. Kayla: If she's back, she's gonna cause a similar problem like last time! Let's go! Tornado: Hold on, you three. What are you talking about? Crystal: When we first met Kayla, she was only a Chao, like she is now. Her Fox form was lost over 1000 years ago because she was a decoy. However, when I met her, that changed. We found Kaylania, and defeated her, because she threatened to destroy the planet. She had stunned me and Choco, so only Kayla fought her, and defeated her. We thought she was dead, but obviously Darkness was watching and found a way to bring her back from the dead. Sheila: Wow, some story. Sophana: We saw the whole thing, me and Ivy. And our Wisps too. Crystal: Yeah. I think we have to stop her again. Kayla: She'd probably be back at her old castle again! Sophana: Hey, Crystal, can we come? Snap: I'm not going. I need to analyse this wave, because it's going slower! Sheila: You guys can go. we'll watch. Snap: I'll put it on the big screen. Tornado: Good luck. Aqua, Cookie and Abyss: Chao chao, Chao chao!(Good luck, Team Ice!) Crystal: Awwww, they're so cute. But we have to go now. Sophana: We're going with you too! I wouldn't miss out on this adventure! Right, Spikeball? Spikeball: Plip plip!(Right right!) Ivy: I'll come along too. Always need the extra help, Darkness with an old foe is strong. Lightningbolt: Prri pri pri pri(Don't leave us behind) Crystal: What about you two? Chocolate: I wouldn't miss this! Kayla: I would die to have a rematch. Crystal: Then let's go! See ya, Team Physics! Team Physics: Bye! Good luck! Chapter 5-Are We Too Late? Team Ice had hopped on their hoverboards, while their partners followed them. They were heading north, towards Kaylania's old base. Kayla: This adventure, it brings back so many memories, right Crystal? Crystal: Yeah. Too many. Sophana: What's she like? Kayla: She can control spells, so don't be surprised if she stuns you, because she's got that power. These two here had it. Crystal: It's not pleasant. After a little while, they started to see ice. And it wasn't the Blue Ridge Zone. Ivy: Is that...? Crystal: I think it is it, guys! Just a little farther! Then, they landed. Sophana: I'm glad Snap added a Shrink function to our hoverboards, we can carry them anywhere! Spikeball: Plip plip plip(It's very useful) Crystal: So, according to memory, the castle should be up there!(she points to the tip of an old black castle) Ivy: That's it? That's the base? Crystal: Yes. No doubt in my mind that's it. Kayla: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Team Ice run towards the castle, however, Darkness is tinkering with the top of it, which looks like a satellite signaling pole. Kaylania: Oh my dearest friends, you're too late! Chapter 6-Is the Planet Doomed? Darkness: This things almost gonna be ready in 2 minutes or so! (starts laughing) Crystal: Oh yeah? I'd like to see ya try! Sophana: Since he's in the air, I'll get him!(she and Spikeball fly up to Darkness' level) Chocolate: Same! After they fly up... Sophana: Take this, Darkness!(launches spiky heart with the combined powers of her and Spikeball) But it just splinters off of Darkness. Darkness: Oh please, can you do better than that? (knocks Sophana down with such force that she ends up falling) Sophana: Aaaaaaaaaaah! Ivy: Sophana! Don't worry!(she uses her vines to grab Sophana and keep her up for a little longer, then Sophana flies back down) Sophana: Ugh, he's... too powerful. Spikeball: Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, plip plip plip plip!(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, help help help help!) And he lands on Sophanas head. Sophana: Spikeball... Chocolate: I'll get you!(prepares a light blast, but Darkness just flicks him down) Agh! Kayla: Mom!(attacks Kaylania with fire, ice and poison attacks from herself) Kaylania: What a combination!(knocks it back) But it's useless. Kayla: Ah! Chocolate knocks it into pieces with a light blast. Chocolate: You okay? Kayla: Yeah. I thought I'd go easy on her, like last time, me being a Chao would work. Chocolate: Why don't you transform? Kayla: You know her powers, she could get rid of my transformations! Then, Darkness finally finds the button, the button, thatwould carry out their plan. Darkness: Say goodbye, cruel world!(presses button) Crystal: Ah! Millions of microbugs were released, and started eating the planet. Crystal: Again?! (a bug comes up to her, and starts sucking her consiousness out) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chocolate: Oh no, Crystal!(a bug comes to him) Aghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ivy got hit as well. Sophana: Hey, they seem to be on the ground! Maybe if I fly... She then starts flying around, but the bugs can also fly, and get her as well. Sophana: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kayla and the Wisps all got nipped as well. Kaylania:(starts laughing) Those bugs will eat your spirits, and then, your bodies won't even exist, so it'll be the end! (starts laughing again) Darkness: It's a good thing they don't get me or you. They're done for. ???: STOP IT, DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darkness: WHAT?! Light in her Super Form appears again. Crystal: Nrrrgh! Light! Light: Crystal... However, the bugs finish their job, and Team Ice starts to fade away. The Wisps go completely first. Ivy: Lightningbolt! Sophana: Spikeball! Then, Kayla fades away completely as well. Kaylania: This is working out better than planned! Light: My friends... was it the work of them? Chocolate then completely fades away into nothing, his last word saying "Goodbye" Crystal: Choco! Sophana: Crystal... I think this is goodbye(completely fades away) Crystal: Sophana... Ivy: I think this is the end too. Goodbye...(completely fades away) Crystal: Ivy...(looks at herself slowly fading away) Light: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then, Light launches a HUGE light blast, so big, that Darkness and Kaylania were sealed away into another dimension, and all the bugs were vaporised. Chapter 7-Is Crystal Dead?! Crystal: Light, thank you... Light: Oh don't worry, Crystal... you'll see, you'll see. And Crystal completely fades away into nothing. Light, however... Light: Crystal... friends... all gone...(flashbacks of Crystal Unleashed, and other adventures) Hmm... No. I've got a way. Don't worry, everyone. (flies off) Light flew home, into her light-filled dimension. Light: La Deelada, I did it, I stopped Darkness, but... my friends, they were- La Deelada: Sacrificed? I know just a way. Light: Huh? Really? La Deelada: I'll bring only a few of them back. Light: Oh please, restore all of Team Ice, the world needs them. La Deelada: Okay. La Deelada then restored Sophana, Spikeball, Kayla, Chocolate, Ivy and Lightningbolt, but ran out of energy to do it for a while to restore Crystal. On Earth... Snap: Wow, that light blast was huge! Did you guys make it out okay? Sophana: Uh, well, we... we faded away before that happened, however, we came back. Snap: Well, I'm glad you're okay. Cookie: Chao chao chao, Chao!(So am I, Spikeball!) Spikeball: Plip plip...(I'm fine...) Tornado: So, were you okay, Ivy? Ivy: Yes, I was fine. Lightningbolt: Priiii pri pri(I was fine) Abyss: Chao chao chao(That is good) Kayla: It's good that the world is at peace again. Sheila: Hey, where's... Crystal? Aqua: Chao?(Where?) Chocolate: Dunno. Then Chocolate, Kayla, Sophana and Spikeball stare at each other, knowing something bad has happened. Snap: What's wrong? Sophana: We're gonna go for a walk. Wanna come you two?(eyes start to well up) Chocolate and Kayla nod, their eyes watering too. Then, the 4 friends followed eahc other, until Kayla said she was going home. Then, Sophana, Spikeball and Chocolate started crying, because Crystal was gone. However, with Light... Light: Please, I beg of you, this world needs Crystal, please, restore her too. La Deelada: Okay. She then restored Crystal. Sophana, Chocolate and Spikeball were then walking along a path, sad as ever. When they came to Crystal's favourite mountain. And they saw, what they thought was a halluncination of Crystal. Sophana: We miss her so much we're actually seeing things. Mmmm(wipes a tear) Chocolate: Uhhh, I don't think that's a fake, let's go check. Sophana: * sniff* Right. (starts flying up to Crystal) Crystal: Hey guys. What's up? Sophana: Crystal... Chocolate: CRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: Hey! Choco! Ha ha, what got you's so worried? Sophana: We thought you weren't coming back! We thought you were... Crystal: Awww, Light cared enough about me. Why don't yous lay with me? Sophana and Chocolate: Okay. Spikeball: Plip(Okay) And so, the 4 friends laid there for a long time. With Darkness and Kaylania... Kaylania: Ugh! This black hole, we can't get out! Al Kehain: That's what you get for failing. Darkness: Don't worry, we'll find a way out! And then I can get revenge!(starts laughing) THE END Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Darkness/Light Arc